


Another long walk

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 7, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime begins a casual conversation with his wench when they're on the way to a wight hunt





	Another long walk

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching this axe game thing where Nik mentioned that Brienne would be the travelling companion of his choice on the way to the wall. That led me to thinking how their conversation would probably go should they walk to a mission together.  
> I decided to put the angst aside this time, so this is pure vanilla fluff!

“I never got the chance to speak to you properly, Brienne,” Jaime told her, pausing for a second to catch his breath as they trudged along the snow covered path. Only then did she realize that they were the only two people around, a good distance behind the rest of the group.

“I’m sure there’ll be time for that later,” Brienne replied, her mind solely on the mission awaiting them.

“There’s time now. It’s a long way to our destination, my lady,” he quipped, his words and his tone reminding her of another long walk they had shared many years ago. “How do you propose we spend the time?”

“By putting one foot in front of the other,” she said, unthinking.

Her spontaneous retort had him laughing. “You hated me then, didn’t you, wench?”

“So did you," she complained, making a sour face at the memory. “You call me _wench_ even today.”

“I like calling you wench, my lady,” he said, grinning at her displeasure. “It doesn’t mean I despise you or think ill of you.”

“Well, it’s not very flattering, Ser Jaime," she grumbled. “All you did was insult me at every available opportunity. _Wench_ serves as the very reminder of those taunts.”

“And how could you forget that you kept calling me _Kingslayer_?” His tone was accusing but the smile that flickered on his lips told her that he was joking.

“I stopped after that day,” she reminded him, the unforgettable moment in the bath when he had stepped into the tub with her, naked, still etched on to her mind.

“I agree, I was downright horrible to you,” he admitted, breaking the flow of her embarrassing visions of his bare torso and so much more. “I apologize for every insult I hurled at you, my lady.”

“It's quite alright, Ser Jaime,” she acknowledged, wondering why he thought of apologizing now.

“If it were not for your ruthless advice that day, I’d probably be dead by now, or worse still, out of my mind or drowning in self pity,” he confessed with a deep sigh.

“And if it were not for your intervention, I’d have been torn apart by the bear, or worse still, raped.” Even today, after years, she shuddered at the memory of Locke and his gang swooping down on her like birds of prey.

Jaime met her eyes, the fiery glow of his gaze almost burning through her. “I couldn’t let Locke take what wasn’t his, could I?” he whispered. “The right to rob you of your maidenhood lies only with one.”

His last statement left her throat dry and her palms sweaty despite the biting cold. “I’m not sure I understand who you’re talking about,” she managed to say.

“Isn’t it obvious, wench?” he replied immediately, the anticipation of his revelation sending a shiver down her spine. “The man you’d come to love, one who shall love you too and be your husband someday--” he thought for a second before adding “--should you wish to take a husband.”

Having said that, he abruptly fell silent and they ploughed along for a while, neither of them speaking another word. Brienne kept stealing furtive glances at him from time to time, chiding herself for thinking that he was talking about himself. Knowing him, he was probably just teasing her and it was best to ignore his words. Jaime reminding her of the past had left Brienne feeling awkwardly shy in his presence.

Few more minutes of heavy silence passed, and ofcourse, Jaime being Jaime couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long. “So,” he drawled, glancing at her as they continued walking. “What is it with that wildling fellow whose company you keep these days?”

His out-of-context question took her by surprise. “Tormund?”

“Hmm.” She noticed an odd glint in his eyes, something indicative of… distaste, or perhaps disapproval? “I’ve come to hear that he’s interested in making wildling babies with you, wench.”

Brienne flushed with disgust. “So he might say to everyone he meets,” she muttered, wishing Jaime would change the subject.

“What about you?” he suddenly asked. Slowing down, he turned to face her. “What do you think about him?”

Conscious of his eyes on her, she could feel her skin break into goosebumps. “I can’t stand the sight of him, if that’s what you want to know,” she answered, marching ahead with renewed vigour, not having the courage enough to brave his gaze.

Another few seconds of silence followed, leaving her relieved, but as soon as she had calmed her nerves, assuming that it was the end of the discussion, he started again. “Tell me, Brienne, has there been anyone in your heart--”

“No one else,” she blurted out, sparing no thought to what she was saying.

“ _Else_?” Jaime was quick to note her lapse.

“We should be moving faster,” she mumbled, her cheeks growing warm despite the icy winds. “There’ll be time for small talk later. We’re probably lagging behind by miles. The rest of them would be looking for us.” Without waiting for an answer she strode ahead, when he spoke again.

“What do you mean by _no one_ _else_?” he demanded, unwilling to let her be. Something in his tone made her stop and wait for him until he had caught up with her.

“I mean, there’s been no one since Renly,” she said quickly, making a feeble attempt at damage control to counter her loose tongue.

“Ah, I almost forgot Renly… the pretty girl you were once in love with.” The condescending tone which always accompanied any reference to Renly was back. He exhaled a long cold breath. “Still a maiden then,” he concluded, his voice now deep and throaty.

“Time to keep going,” she said, trying to ignore the effect he had on her, resuming her pace in a desperate measure to conceal her rapidly reddening face from him.

“Not so fast.” He grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. “No one since Renly?” he asked again, this time his voice an urgent whisper.

“No,” she mouthed, frozen to the spot and unable to find her tongue when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Really?” He leaned closer, tilting his face so that his lips were almost on hers, just shy of contact.

She let out an involuntary shiver when his hand slid up her back, settling at the nape of her neck. “Yes… I mean no,” she stammered, breathing heavily as his breath mingled with hers. 

“Is that a yes or a no, my lady?” he teased, his eyes twinkling as he spoke. “You confuse me at times.”

Before she could answer, he kissed her. His lips, though icy sent a pleasurable warmth shooting through her, tearing through her very being and burning into her core. She closed her eyes and let go of herself, allowing him to take her to new heights, to show her dreams that she had dared not dream before. His lips and his hand gave rise to sensations that she had never experienced until now, leaving her wondering if this was even real.

“Has there really been no one, my lady?” he repeated his question when they drew apart.

“Well, there’s one man,” she decided to confess. “The one who kissed me without my consent and managed to get away with it alive.”

“Should you wish to knock me down for my insolence, I’d be more than willing to engage you in a fight.” His eyes bore so much passion that she couldn’t help but wonder that had it not been for their time and place, he'd perhaps have wished to do much more than kiss her or fight her. “This time, I’d be willing to bet my other hand that I might even win. I’ve had enough practice and I’m strong enough.”

The thought of a duel with him led to a pleasant ache in her groin. “We shall see about that later, Ser Jaime. As of now, we have some wights to kill and some companions to keep up with.” Extricating herself from his grasp, she made to leave when he caught her hand again.

“Oh, they can wait a few more minutes,” he dismissed her urgency. “When I saved you from Locke, never once did it cross my mind that one day I’d be competing for your affections with a long-dead king and a wildling, my lady.”

She linked her fingers with his. “You’re competing with no one, my lord,” she assured him. “As you rightly said, the only man with the right to claim me as his would be the one I love--”

“--and the one who loves you,” he said softly, gazing into her eyes. “One who shall be your husband someday... should you ever wish to take one.”

“Marriage and a husband…” she trailed away dreamily. “Maybe it’s not that bad an idea, after all.”

“Give it a thought, my lady,” he said, kissing her knuckles.

“I don’t need to think about it,” she replied at once, blushing as she unlinked her hand from his.

Despite the bleak mission they were heading towards, her heart leapt with joy and there was a spring in her step as she turned away from him to resume their journey.

“Lady Brienne,” he called out when she was gone a few feet. “Is that a promise?”

She spun around, smiling, taking in his handsome face that was lit up with a hopeful smile. “It’s a vow, Ser Jaime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your comments are most appreciated. Do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
